Falling Backstage
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: With the chipmunks now playing some of the most important roles in a new movie, a certain pink clad chipette realizes something... she's deeply in love with Alvin! Does Alvin love her back, or... will a certain new someone ruin it all for Brittany? Please R&R!


**Chapter 1: The Idea**

**This story is mainly going to be in Brittany's POV but sometimes it'll be in Alvin's. The first chapter is in Alvin's POV. **

I awoke to a loud bang, coming from the hall. It seemed to just reach into my ears.

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling over. I looked down at my long dark red hoodie sprawled out on the floor. It had a golden 'A' written across its chest. I swiftly yanked off my pajamas and pulled it onto my light brown body. A wide smile crept onto my face.

"I know, I know Jean, but you should really ask him out. He's totally into you, and I know you are to!" I heard the female's voice say, and I recognized it. Brittany's, the annoying chipette who seemed to think she was better than me.

"Hey," I smirked at her, gazing at her from my handsome hazel eyes. She glared at me, rolling her perfectly round sky blue eyes. She brushed her fingers in her auburn ponytail, looking over her shoulder to Jeanette. Jeanette, as you know is her younger sister and the smart one; the brunette had pulled her hair into a small, ponytail, the rest of her hair curling and messy. Her glasses seemed to lean down too much on the bridge of her nose, and her fluffy tail flicked. "So, talking about boys are you? I knew it'd only be a matter of time before one of you fell deeply for my charms."

"The only thing falling for your charms is a desperate snake willing to go for any man on the Earth, if you are even classified as a man." Brittany lashed out, fuming. I frowned at her deeply, feeling something in my stomach. I wanted to hurl. I've always hated her, but every time she touched me, I felt this tiny tingling feeling spread through my arms. I'm not sure what it was, but it kept me up late at night wondering. I've never felt that way before, ever.

"Harsh much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked as though she were about to say something else to me, and boy must I admit she was angry wonder why she was so ticked this morning, anyway, Jeanette seemed to have something to say.

"Come on guys, c-can't we all just get along? I mean, we all live in the same house, and we're all friends, so why try to k-kill each other?" She whispered shyly, flashing me a shy glance from under her lens. Her violet eyes sparkled. I always thought Jeanette eyes were exotic, I mean, do you know anyone else with actual violet eyes, in real life? But, I liked other colors better. Maybe like sky blue eyes. Now those were something I found attractive in a girl. Maybe like Brittany's- what am I kidding? She's been annoying me ever since I actually got to know her.

"Jeanette, could you leave? I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with um… _that _over there." Brittany hissed under her breath. Jeanette looked at her, as if she didn't know if it were such a good idea. She finally sighed, and pushed up her glasses.

"Brittany, don't get into trouble, or you Alvin. I just don't want Dave to find you two dead… because you murdered ea-each other. You won't, will you?" Jeanette questioned, giving us a slight glare.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Brittany said softly, patting her little sisters back. "I wouldn't lay a finger on him, I might break a nail." I rolled my eyes, I knew she was joking. She'd love to just scratch my little heart out sometimes; I could see it in her eyes. I didn't mean to annoy her so much, I mean, we were best friends, right?

"Look Britt, I understand if you have the Alvin Fever, but seriously, no need to panic. It's okay. I understand. I'd fall for me too." I whispered playfully, clutching my sides in my own little laugh fest. I thought the ticked look on her face was just enough to make me laugh for weeks. I seriously thought my sides would explode.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up chuckles, but we'll see who has the last laugh when you catch the Brittany Fever. Highly contagious." Brittany whispered back, giving me a sly look. She knew that if she had a good comeback, that I'd be mad. How did girls do that, just read your mind with that cute little twist and nod of their precious heads? Girls always seemed to do that, but guys, we were just clueless. Girls seemed to get clueless after a while but seriously, why did they get the head start? I suppose since us guys have everything else; we have to give the girls a little something, right? "Speechless?"

"Oh stop lying to yourself, you want me to get Brittany fever just so you can have me, you have Alvin fever worse than I thought and-,"

"Alvin, Brittany get your butts down here it's time for school!" Dave hollered from down the hall, I rolled my eyes.

"So Brittany, you really think I'll catch Britt fever?" I whispered softly, giving her a gentle smirk. She stood there for a moment, just staring deep into my eyes, and I stared back. I wasn't afraid of this little staring contest. I wouldn't give in. We stared into each other's eyes until we could see them water as if a river was somehow hidden by each one.

"Well guys you're going to be late-," Then he stopped, watching us intently as we stared at each other. Finally, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Look Dave, we'll be there in a second I just won a staring contest." I said with pride, before it was all burned down.

"Oh yeah Seville? Then why did I just blink two minutes after you! I won!"

"No I did!" Yup, we had another fight. I wouldn't ever hit a girl, so Jeanette didn't have to worry about Brittany. She should be worried about me. I mean, Brittany didn't act like a gentle woman.

At school, we both seemed a bit calmer. Sure, the fight was stupid, and hey, it did make us both look like total fools, but my ego told people that I was no fool. Alvin Seville wasn't a fool; he wasn't anyone's toy, no matter how small he was. And guess who I am? I _am _Alvin Seville, which meant that I wasn't a fool. And I did have an ego to look out for. I don't want anyone to think I was anything close to fool.

"So, did you ask Britt out?" Theodore asked innocently, giving me a look with his big emerald eyes.

"Nah, she isn't my type." I said with a simple shrug, looking down at my feet. I didn't like Brittany did I? I didn't know. She was attractive, with her perfect curves, her beautiful auburn hair and precious sky blue eyes and silky auburn fur that was extremely soft to the touch, but I didn't have a crush on her. At least, I didn't think so.

"Everyone knows you two like each other." Simon replied simply, as if he were shocked to hear my words. I felt something in my heart twist. Why did everyone seem to think that? But before I could come close to exploding, something caught my eye. There pasted to the wall was a poster, an ad for auditions for a movie called _Love 'n Revenge. _Sure it sounded like a complete chick flick, and probably was but seriously, it looked awesome. I read the plot.

**Plot Line: **_Ned Nelson had always had a secret crush on Leanette Richards, and vice versa. But what happens when Leanette starts dating Richie McCoy, Ned's best friend and Leanette's best friend, Ellie, big time crush? What happens when Ned and Ellie start to date to make them jealous and to get revenge, but end up falling in love instead? _

"Whoa, I could totally see the chipmunks staring in that movie, can't you?" I whispered, as if it were a dream come true. To me, it was! The chipmunks had never ever stared in a movie before and even though it seemed to be some kind of cheesy romance, I could see it all now. We turned out to be great actors and actresses if the Chipettes joined and we would become as much as movie stars as we were rock stars. 

"What if Dave says no Alvin?"

"Oh Dave will say yes, he just doesn't know it yet." I replied slyly.

At home, I went up to Dave. He had just told us another one of his extremely lame jokes, and I just wanted him to stop. But I forced myself to laugh, just like I meant it to. If I was to be an actor, I had to seem like I meant it.

"No Alvin."

"Dave, I didn't even say anything yet." I replied hoarsely, feeling my hopes drying up. Dave said no? As in, n-o no? This couldn't happen. He was going to say yes. I had even asked him yet.

"I know, but every time you ask me something and I let you do it, something catches on fire." Dave replied simply, giving me a furious glance. "End of discussion."

"Dave, nothing will catch on fire. I wanted to ask you if-,"

"Don't say it Alvin. You want to go to another party don't you?"

"No I wanted to see if you would let me audition for a movie." I said finally, glaring up at him. How could it have been so hard just to ask him that one, simple question?

"Oh a movie audition?" Brittany exclaimed, her eyes wide and sparkling. "I've always wanted to go to a movie audition, I can't wait! Dave please?" Dave huffed a sigh, looking around the room. It was filled with pleading faces and desperate whimpers. I was certainly glad I wasn't the only one wanting to go to the audition. Finally they all wanted to do what I did!

"Dave, it sounds like a great idea. The chipmunks have done everything else. Such as sing, tours, CD singing." Simon said, pushing his own glasses up. The only one who didn't seem so sure was the little purple clad chipette staring around us as if the world was closing in on her.

"Oh it'll be a lot of fun!" Eleanor exclaimed and Theodore nodded along with her words as though they were honey. I rolled my eyes, love sick chipmunks. That's all they were.

"Um… well I'm not sure. It all seems a bit to…. , over whelming." Jeanette whispered. "I mean, being in front of all those people…." She trailed off. I should have guess she'd be the one to bail out. She bailed out of the school play because she had such big stage fright. Simon walked to her, pulling her hands up.

"It's no different than a concert Jean." He whispered softly to her.

"Yes it is! I'm not sure I know how to act!" She exclaimed, clearly distressed. I watched Simon intently, a smile curling onto my face. He liked her.

"You'll do fine, trust me!"

"Then it's settled Dave, we all want to go, so can we?" I pleaded once again, turning to him once more. He rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes.

"Fine," He grumbled, glaring down at the stone cold floor. I smiled, feeling as though the whole world was lighter than before. I felt as though I could fly. "On one condition Alvin, you don't hog all the attention so everyone else can get good parts too."

"Dave, we're famous singing and talking chipmunks, I won't hog all the attention." I smirked at him, but I decided it best not to. As I looked into his eyes as he glared hard at me, his eyebrows furrowing, he looked dead serious. He may pull us out if things got to rough on us. I sighed. "I'm serious." I mumbled. I looked at the others. Each one talking and whispering about how excited they were. But we still had to get through one last day of school…..

**Brittany's POV: **

I looked down at my feet. Maybe this will prove something to Alvin. That I was just as good as him. I hated it when he acted as though he was better, when obviously he wasn't! I marched down the hall once more, flicking my fluffy tail behind me. I had to make sure I got a main role, even if he did too. Maybe Leanette or… well Ellie looked more like the main roll. Maybe… just… maybe….

What I wasn't aware of, was the magical things that could happen back stage, or on stage. Even if I didn't realize it. I didn't realize something would happen to me, something that would terrify me, even if it shouldn't…


End file.
